


Hi, Lord!

by Jack_H



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gen, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: Еще один сонгфик.
Relationships: Jack/Lord-Chancellor





	Hi, Lord!

**Author's Note:**

> В этой работе используются строчки песни "Nikki" группы Forever The Sickest Kids.
> 
> Работа была написана в 2016 году.

Привет, Лорд! — воскликнул я, завидев этого милаша в прекрасной темной рубашечке, очках и с его великолепной челкой, которая спадала на его левый глаз, из-за чего он часто возвращал ее на место.

— Джееек! — протянула Лорди, подходя ко мне с распростертыми объятиями.

Крепко обнимая Моего Лорда, я неожиданно вспомнил одну миленькую песенку, которая, по моему мнению, подходила под эту ситуацию.

_If you only live once,_

_Stay in the clouds._

Улыбнувшись, я наконец отпустил ее, отходя чуть в сторону. Кинув на меня взгляд сквозь челку, она немного улыбнулась, беря меня за руку. Внутри меня все кричало от радости и переполнявших чувств, но наружу я выпускал лишь небольшую улыбку, краешком взгляда смотря на девушку.

_She was the beauty queen from Dallas._

Хмыкнув, я отметил про себя, что она живет в Риджвуде. Но это особо не играло роли. Потому что это было именно так. Лорд, прочитав что-то в моих глазах, мило улыбнулась, показывая свои прекрасные белоснежные зубы. В такие моменты мне безумно хотелось поцеловать ее. Впиться в ее теплые губы, ощутить ее тепло. Но в парке было слишком много народу, поэтому мы продолжали медленно идти через деревья, держась за руки и тихо разговаривая о всякой чуши.

Так же медленно идя, мы наконец добрались до конца парка, где, среди высоких деревьев расположилось маленькое бетонное здание, временами функционирующее как местный планетарий. Вскочив на каменные ступеньки, Лорд поманила меня за собой. Послушно проследовав к ней, мы оказались у задней стенки дома. Тут было тихо, спокойно. Сквозь забор доносились тихие звуки улицы, и изредка мимо проходили одинокие люди. Продолжая болтать о чем-то не особо значимом, Лорд встала напротив меня. Я, поправив сумку, висевшую на плече, вернул капюшон своей толстовки на его законное место, вскинул брови, заглядывая в глаза девушки сквозь тонкие линзы минусовых очков.

— Джек, — начала Лорди, переступив с ноги на ногу, — помнишь, я тебе обещала? 

— Конечно, — чуть ухмыльнулся я, не забывая о том, что не так давно через соц.сеть Лорд-Канцлер обещала поцеловать меня.

— Ну так вот.

Она быстро приблизилась ко мне, и, обхватывая обеями руками за шею, нежно поцеловала, заставляя меня раскрыться ей навстречу. Нисколько не сопротивляясь, я ответил на поцелуй, обхватывая ее за талию и притягивая к себе.

_Alright Nikki, it's alright baby tonight_

_You can let your hair down._

_Alright Nikki, it's alright baby tonight_

_You can take a breath now._

Чуть улыбаясь, я продолжал нежно целовать Моего Лорда, проникая языком в ее теплый ротик и одновременно прокручивая в голове эти как нельзя кстати подходящие, по моему мнению, к этому моменту строки.

— Я тебя люблю, — прошептал я на ухо, отрываясь от поцелуя и просто обнимая Лорди.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Сладкий, — ответила она, целуя меня в шею.

_Alright Nikki, it's alright baby..._


End file.
